Obvious
by C. C. Cr0ss
Summary: "Levanto su mirada y le sonrió tímidamente… tomó ambos lado de su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó lenta y peligrosamente a ella.  Crona aguantó su respiración; creyendo que él corazón se le escaparía del pecho" Kid x Fem!Crona One-Shot Rate:Paranoia


_"Obvious"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ella miró de manera perdida la puerta de su habitación y cerró sus ojos de manera cansada; murmuraba cosas para sí misma mientras sentía que se rompía su estabilidad y sostenía su almohada más cerca de sí.<br>Sintió vagamente como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y, mientras se esforzaba en contenerlas, no notó aquellas pequeñas que ya surcaban por su rostro, sin darse cuenta de los pequeños sollozos que emitía.

Levantó su mirada sorprendida cuando escuchó unos ligeros pasos fuera de su puerta, eran constantes, pero débiles, como si la persona que estuviera detrás de la puerta estuviera dudando si estaba ahí por equivocación. La joven de cabello lavanda dudó por un momento, tal vez sus oídos le engañaban. La joven se exaltó ligeramente al oír que llamaban a su puerta: al parecer sus oídos no la habían engañado.

-Crona… necesito hablar contigo.

Chrona se sonrojo ligeramente al reconocer la voz de Kidd, y por un momento creyó haber oído como su voz se quebró al mencionar su nombre. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta; frotó sus ojos con el dorso de la mano, secando sus lágrimas y fingiendo una sonrisa, tratando de hacerle creer que no estaba llorando. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró lentamente tratando de tardarse el mayor tiempo posible en abrirla.

Vio al hombre que tenía enfrente y no pudo evitar observar que se veía abatido. Él la miró a los ojos por un instante; ella notó el dolor y la pena en sus dorados orbes y al mismo tiempo le sorprendió ver ternura en ellos. Él suspiro ligeramente bajando la mirada.

-Shi-shinigami-kun… ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto ella preocupada.

Ella distinguió como sus manos se convertían en puños y creyó ver como él temblaba ligeramente… también vio cómo se mordía el labio debajo de los mechones de cabello que cubrían su mirada.

Él temía... temía perder el control y gritarle lo que sentía por ella, pero supuso que algún día tendría que hacerlo.

-¿Shinigami-kun?

Él levanto su rostro haciendo que su temblor fuera un poco más notable y se abalanzó sobre ella, sosteniéndola en un abrazo; ocultando su rostro en el hombro de la joven. Ella se sobresaltó al contacto y, sonrojándose ligeramente, correspondió al abrazo. Creyó por un momento escuchar como él inhalaba la esencia de su cabello, sintiendo como él la tomaba entre sus brazos un poco más fuerte.

-Shini… ¿Kidd-kun?

Se separó de ella lentamente con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Lo lamento.- murmuro él, sonriéndole débilmente.

Permitió que él se adentrara en su habitación, le dio la espalda; y se sentó a la orilla de su propia cama, vio como el joven Shinigami se sentaba a su lado. Él jugaba con sus manos distraídamente; manteniendo la vista en su regazo.

_El silencio lleno la habitación lentamente; sin darse cuenta ella se sumergió en sus pensamientos…  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Era una habitación oscura; ella oía gritos; veía a la gente morir en su cabeza; veía a su madre…<em>

_Veía como los torturaba; a aquellas personas que ella llamaba sus amigos… Manteniendo la promesa de no moverse; si lo hacía alguno de ellos tendría que sufrir un poco más._

_En el sueño siempre sucumbiría al verlo a él; ella trataría de moverse._

_El piso se teñiría de un color rojizo… Ella lloraría sumisamente; pidiendo perdón…_  
><em>El piso se volvería a teñir de rojo… Ella trataría de detenerla.<em>  
><em>El charco nada más se haría más grande…<em>

_Uno de ellos se sacrificaba todas las veces; siempre pedía que dejara ir a los otros a cambio de su propia vida. Su madre se reiría de su desesperada acción; pero siempre aceptaba la oferta. Los demás saldrían heridos; unos saldrían siendo cargados por algún otro; algunos estarían llorando._

_Pero ningún dolor se comparaba al que ella sentía al ver su serio rostro aceptando el que iba a morir._

_Siempre oía el ligero golpe en el suelo; siempre lloraría; siempre iría a tomarlo entre sus brazos; siempre maldeciría a su madre._

_Siempre besaría sus fríos labios; siempre pasaría su cabello entre sus dedos._

_Él siempre le decía que no se preocupara; que ahora todo estaría bien… Ella siempre le pedía que no le mintiera…_

_Sabía que era un sueño; pero eso no quería decir que ella no sintiera que fuera real._

* * *

><p>-Crona, yo quería…- dijo él viéndola de reojo – ¿Crona? – murmuro al ver como lágrimas recorrían sus rostro lentamente.<p>

Ella volvió en sí cuando sintió las manos de Kid en ambos lados de su rostro y se dio cuenta de que él ya no estaba sentado a su lado; sino que estaba hincado frente a ella, sonriéndole cordialmente y secando sus lágrimas.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta, sintiendo una sensación agradable al tener sus manos en su rostro; tomó ambas manos en las suyas suavemente y las bajo a su regazo.  
>Un sonrojo recorrió sus mejillas al sentir como él entrelazaba sus manos con las suyas… no pudo evitar ver que él se sonrojaba también.<br>Soltando una de sus manos él acaricio su mejilla, sonriéndole y enredando sus dedos en su cabello. Él miró sus ojos por un segundo y volteo hacía el piso avergonzado, volviendo a juntar sus manos con las de ella.

Levanto su mirada y le sonrió tímidamente… tomó ambos lado de su rostro entre sus manos, viendo cómo se sonrojaba.

-Yo… lo siento- dijo él soltándola y poniéndose de pie.  
>-¿H-hice algo m-malo, Kidd-kun?- preguntó ella, él la volteo a ver sorprendido.<br>-Yo… jamás dije eso- susurró besando su frente.

Él se dirigió a la puerta, decidido a irse.

-¡Entonces…- él volteo a verla, dudando – dime lo que necesitabas decirme!—dijo sorprendiéndose a sí misma, pues no había tartamudeado.

Él sonrió ligeramente y se dirigió a ella, tomó una de sus manos suavemente y la posiciono sobre su pecho. Ella sintió como su corazón mantenía un ritmo acelerado; pero no comprendió el 'por qué' exacto de sus acciones. Él le vio tiernamente cuando notó que ella no había comprendido del todo, incluso dudo si es que acaso había entendido algo. Él besó la palma de su mano y le dijo:

-Es mejor que vayas a dormir, es tarde.

Los ojos de Crona se desorbitaron ligeramente; vio descontroladamente a su alrededor de manera asustada. Kidd frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero su preocupación era evidente.

-¿Crona?

Ella lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta y lo jaló hacia ella, ocultando su rostro en su pecho… sintiendo como sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

-¡N-No quiero!  
>-Pero… Crona.<br>-¡Las pesadillas volverían…!

Él se sorprendió por un momento con su sinceridad y tomó las manos de ella firmemente, separándolas de su camisa.

-No quiero verte morir…- dijo Crona viéndolo a los ojos – ¡Q-Quédate conmigo!

Él la vio con pena negando con la cabeza, se separó de ella lentamente… intentando alejarse.

No pudo evitar detenerse cuando sintió que unas temblorosas manos le detenían sosteniendo su chaqueta.

-Quédate… tengo miedo…- dijo ella temblando ligeramente.  
>-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te asusta?- le pregunto severa pero quedamente.<p>

Él la vio con el ceño fruncido mientras ella ocultaba sus ojos detrás de una manta de cabello, negando con la cabeza dejo que las lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos y cayeran en el suelo. Levanto la mirada lentamente y, viéndolo a los ojos le dijo:

-Solo quédate…

Él le mantuvo la mirada; viendo aquellos grisáceos orbes que tenía por ojos. Sin darse cuenta ella lo tomó un poco más fuerte, acercándolo ligeramente, él parecía tener una misma duda y, lentamente él también se acercó… y se detuvo al notar su proximidad. Él no pensaba forzarla a hacer algo que no desease… Crona aguantó su respiración; creyendo que él corazón se le escaparía del pecho… cerró los ojos y espero pacientemente sentir el rocé de labios.

Pero… nunca llego. Abrió sus ojos y se limitó a verlo.

-Suéltame- le dijo molesto, desviando la mirada.

Escucho como ella se exaltaba y vio como con un rostro de miedo y pena soltaba suave y lentamente la manga de su chaqueta. En el mismo instante que vio sus ojos preguntando el porqué de sus acciones; se arrepintió… y para la sorpresa de ambos; le sonrió delicadamente. Su sonrisa era cálida, tenía que aceptarlo, lo era tanto que no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Perdóname…- suspiró ligeramente sosteniendo su cabeza junto a su pecho –Todo estará bien… lo prometo  
>-Por favor…<p>

Él suspiró y la tomó por la cintura besando su frente de nuevo.

-Está bien…- murmuró él sosteniéndola más cerca de sí.

Pasó el rato y él seguía sosteniéndola entre sus brazos; se separó de él para verlo a los ojos… Y le sonrió.

-Juró que nada va a pasarte mientras yo esté aquí, contigo- ella aferró sus manos en su chaqueta –Yo prometo protegerte… Crona, yo…- se acercó a su oído ligeramente, sosteniéndola cerca otra vez – Yo te quiero… y juró no dejar de hacerlo, simplemente no podría.

Sintió como ella comenzaba a temblar en sus brazos. Y espero que fuera por felicidad.

-Prometo… recompensar aquellos años de dolor y sufrimiento… prometo recompensar el amor que tú propia madre falló en darte…- dijo sintiendo como su propios ojos se llenaban ligeramente de lágrimas.

Escucho sus sollozos y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente debajo de su abrazo, sintió como ella se aferraba a él un poco más fuerte. A cada minuto ella dejaba que sus lamentos se hicieran cada vez menores, el contacto de la barbilla de Kid sobre su cabeza le era reconfortante…

Levanto la mirada; con los ojos rojizos le sonrió ligeramente. Él le sonrió de vuelta.

No pudo evitar sostener a aquella persona más animosamente entre sus brazos.

-¿Podrías quedarte hasta que me duerma?- le pregunto sonriéndole vagamente; implorándole que se quedara.

Cerrando los ojos perezosamente se arrimó sobre la cama. Él sonrió ligeramente mientras ella abría sus ojos. Él le sonrió nuevamente y se sentó en la orilla de su lecho*. Ella cerró sus ojos, ruborizándose al sentir su mano en su mejilla.

Pasaron los minutos, incluso llegaron a ser horas, él sonrío al verla respirar profundamente; no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver como se giraba para dar su rostro al techo. Su semblante se tornó serio por un segundo, pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba nuevamente, vio su rostro iluminado por el rayo de luna que entraba por la ventana.

-¿Acaso siempre fue tan… encantadora?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

Sonrió nuevamente, y bajo lentamente, acercando su rostro hacia el de ella.

Rozó sus labios con los suyos suavemente, sonrojándose al contacto.

Se separó de ella y vio su rostro. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente… esperando que no fuera un sueño.

Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se alejó de ella apenado. Vio como ella se sonrojaba ligeramente al sentarse a la orilla de la cama. Podía sentir el frió de la noche, y pudo sentir como le afectaba darse cuenta de que no era un sueño… Le miró fijamente. Caminando hacia atrás él tomó el pomo de la puerta.

-Y-yo… ¡L-lo siento!- dijo saliendo de la habitación y ruborizándose un poco más. –Es que yo… ¡No pude evitarlo!

Se sintió segura… y apreciada; tal como deseo haberse sentido hace tantos años.  
>Había algo en el joven Shinigami que le tranquilizaba… como si estuviera segura de que no le estaba mintiendo.<p>

* * *

><p>Él permaneció varios segundos del otro lado de la puerta, tocando ligeramente sus labios, ruborizándose al recordar que había pasado…<p>

Le había dado su primer beso a Crona, y no dudaba que fuera el primero de ella también.

* * *

><p>Ella mantenía su vista en la puerta; por donde él había desaparecido. Toco ligeramente sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. Ahora… lo comprendía todo.<p>

Comprendía por que le había pedido que se quedara; y también entendía porque él había tomado su mano y había hecho que sintiera los latidos de su corazón…. Comprendía por que se había quedado...

Realmente comprendía; e incluso se le hacía obvio… Y sinceramente… intuyó que podía tratar con eso.

-Yo también te quiero, Kidd…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Me siento patética :D

Sé que puede ser confuso... ¡Y disculpen el Occ! ^p^"

Odio mi lenguaje y concepto de escritura en español... ¡Por eso casi escribo todo en Inglés! xD

Pero bueno; *lecho lo usé para que no rimara, me traumo cuando leo lo que escribo y encuentro rimas... Como se habrá notado me traume varias veces ^^"

¡Me tarde tanto tiempo! :3

Pero bueno... sinceramente siento que el hecho de que pudiera salir ligeramente de mi bloqueo con... _esto, _me alegra un poquito :3

Y pensar que me inspire con una canción que ni al caso con la historia; pero bueno ^p^"

Con los mejores deseos:

C. C. Cr0ss

Disclaimer: Yo, Daniela, jamás seré dueña de Soul Eater; por tanto que quisiera :(


End file.
